


Дьявол в деталях

by Viallen



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Двойник украдкой улыбается ему, когда Джека нет рядом, и Риз видит и одновременно с этим не видит в нем самого Джека. Он видит его лицо, слышит его голос, но эта улыбка не Джека. И взгляд тоже не Джека. Тимоти, без сомнения, знает, как играть свою роль и прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями на публике, которая и не догадывается о спектакле, но в такие редкие моменты Риз видит его.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	Дьявол в деталях

**Author's Note:**

> Работа оригинально написана и опубликована 22 августа 2015, но в рамках флешмоба #ПерехожуНаАО3 (в твиттере) переношу все работы с фибука сюда.
> 
> Не пропадать же добру

Риз всегда и просто патологически любил вечера на Гелиосе. Это спокойное время после работы, когда можно было сбросить усталость рабочего дня и просто расслабиться в кругу друзей. Вечера в квартире перед телевизором с банкой мороженого и в приятной компании. Иногда где-нибудь в ресторанчике на другом конце станции все с теми же друзьями, а может и парочкой новых знакомых.  
Это были хорошие времена, приятные вечера, и иногда Риз по ним скучал. Не жаловался, конечно, но редкими моментами даже общество небезызвестного Красавчика Джека не могло заменить старые добрые посиделки с друзьями. И это был как раз один из таких вечеров, когда Риз до поздней ночи сидел в главном офисе Гипериона в кабинете Джека и хмуро строчил документ за документом, иногда поглядывая на часы. Время неумолимо текло, работы не убавлялось, и Джек, судя по всему, не собирался домой. Уже третий час сидел, не меняя позы, за своим монитором и что-то старательно выводил на планшете, иногда хмурился, рычал сквозь зубы, косился в сторону эхо-аппарата. Ловя на себе взгляд Риза, недовольно зыркал в его сторону, и Риз спешил спрятаться от потенциального директорского гнева за свой монитор.   
Время неумолимо перетекало из категории "вечер" в категорию "ночь", и Риз давно оставил всякие надежды попасть домой и заняться чем-либо кроме здорового сна, ─ при условии, что домой сегодня вообще попадет ─ как Джек наконец приходит в движение: встает из-за стола и делает несколько кругов по кабинету, очевидно, разминая затекшие конечности. Риз осторожно наблюдает за ним с безопасного расстояния, не забывая щелкать клавишами. Уставший Джек ─ раздраженный Джек, и последнее, что стоит делать в такие моменты ─ попадать под горячую руку. Риз прекрасно это знает и смиренно щелкает клавишами до тех пор, пока Джек не перестает хмуриться, созерцая статуи себя, украшающие кабинет. После коротких раздумий Риз решает рискнуть и со вздохом потягивается, напоминая о своем существовании. Джек смотрит на него так, будто не ожидал тут увидеть вовсе. Вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Риз вздыхает еще раз. Конечно, о его существовании благополучно забыли, просто замечательно. Сегодня явно не его день.   
То, что Джек в своем офисе практически живет, давно не новость. Риз подозревал это изначально, впоследствии имел возможность и убедиться, иногда обнаруживая шефа за столом с утра пораньше и в помятом виде, но в хорошие дни Джек хотя бы не забывает отослать своего секретаря восвояси, а точнее, поспать в собственные четыре стены. Сегодня Ризу не везет по всем статьям, учитывая и то, что Джек шагает к нему с тем самым выражением на лице. Риз предпочитает не жаловаться. Особенно когда Джек манит его к директорскому креслу, усаживает себе на колени лицом к лицу и возится сначала со своим, а следом и его ремнем. Риз совершенно точно не собирается жаловаться на холодные липкие пальцы между ягодиц, и может быть совсем немного на стрельнувшую мимоходом боль там же. Двигается, поддаваясь рукам, тянущим его вверх и вниз, шатко балансируя на не слишком удобном ─ в такой-то позиции ─ кресле и чужих коленях. Но быстро забывает о мелком дискомфорте, цепляясь пальцами за твердые плечи, и позволяет эмоциям взять верх над уставшим за день мозгом. Из туманного удовольствия его выдергивает голос. 

─ Соскучился по перелому? Могу устроить еще один, ─ неожиданно низко практически рычит Джек, перехватывая руку Риза в опасной близости от своего лица. По лицу Риза отчетливо скользит тень страха, но он быстро берет себя в руки, извиняющееся улыбается и даже не пытается вырвать свое запястье из мертвой хватки. 

Попытка прикосновения была совершенно бессознательной, Риз просто слишком устал за сегодня, чтоб думать сейчас, и это могло стать фатальной ошибкой. Несколько безумно долгих мгновений Риз буквально чувствует себя под прицелом, но Джек ухмыляется, инцидент на этом исчерпан, и руки Риза намертво цепляются за плечи Джека, наверное, оставляя синяки, но больше их не покидают.  
Для Риза оргазм выходит каким-то вымученным, слишком длинный день и не самый спокойный вечер приносят свои плоды. Но уставшее тело благодарно любой разрядке, и какое-то время Риз просто проводит верхом на Джеке в совершенно обмякшем состоянии, удобно устроив голову у него на плече. Джек, к счастью, не против, выводит одному ему известные фигуры на спине в убаюкивающем жесте, и в какой-то момент Риз на полном серьезе умудряется задремать. Но дела никогда не заканчиваются, и немного погодя, Риз уже вынужден сползти с коленей Джека и, мимоходом надеясь на то, что сегодня обошлось без лишних пятен, натянуть одежду, морщась, когда ткань касается чрезмерно чувствительных мест.   
С приведением себя в порядок он заканчивает как нельзя вовремя, потому что дверь в офис издает тихий оповещающий писк, и Риз видит в дверном проеме позднего гостя ─ клона Джека. 

К слову о двойнике, все вышло куда сложнее, чем казалось изначально. Ведь как все в целом начиналось? Как одно большое недоразумение, дурацкий розыгрыш или страшный ─ в некоторых аспектах даже мокрый ─ сон. А вылилось в такую реальность, что Ризу периодически приходилось себя украдкой пощипывать, чтоб не свихнуться окончательно. По крайней мере раньше. Человек со временем привыкает ко всему, человек, проводящий в компании Красавчика Джека больше пятнадцати часов в сутки, привыкает ко всему в три раза быстрее. Риз как раз к ним и относился. Теперь, после такого количества времени с Джеком, его вообще сложно чем-то удивить. Серьезно, гигантский лазер, эридиумные лаборатории, потенциальный геноцид целой планеты... Чего только не приходилось видеть и слышать, так что "новость" о живом и вполне себе дышащем двойнике Джека Риз воспринял стоически. В особенности, учитывая их первое знакомство.   
На самом деле Риз вообще мало как реагирует на его существование. В самом ведь деле, что тут можно предпринять? Джек такой Джек, при его-то зашкаливающей самооценке и эго выше небес, в клоне нет совершенно ничего необычного. Как и в статуях в каждом коридоре, плакатах, продукции с "не-таким-уже-и-новым лицом Гипериона" и всего прочего. В этом весь Красавчик Джек, и в двойнике на полном серьезе нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Уже на следующий день после знакомства Риз принимает его существование как факт, и все идет своим чередом.   
Или нет.   
Риз видит двойника все чаще. Нет, не просто двойника, а Тимоти. Пускай оба "Джека" и твердили об одном имени и никак иначе, Риз мысленно все равно продолжал называть клона Тимоти. Это как-то помогало проводить между ними черту, да и просто нравилось ему это имя, найденное в давно забытых файлах. Да, Риз может совсем немного не удержался и провел свое собственное маленькое расследование, и может существование двойника не вызывало смущения, о диком любопытстве такого сказать было нельзя.  
Человек без собственного лица и имени, чего только на Гелиосе не увидеть. Файлы Риз находит быстро, всего-то пара часов в старом архиве, и вот секретные записи о проекте уже в его руках, и Риз долго мнется, не решаясь их прочитать. Иногда прошлое ворошить не стоит, в особенности прошлое того, кого больше нет? Риз мается вокруг файлов весь день, но дома, под покровом собственной крыши и теплого одеяла, он решается, наконец, жадно вчитываясь в строчки.   
А потом старательно пытается выбросить из головы все прочитанное, ненужную жалость и какое-то давящее, жуткое чувство. Ему не стоило лезть в чужие, давно забытые дела. Джек, еще один Джек, да хоть с десяток, Ризу не должно быть до этого никакого дела. Абсолютно никакого, и всю последующую неделю он именно в этом и пытается себя убедить. Было бы проще, не сталкивайся он с Тимоти в кабинетах и коридорах. Двойник украдкой улыбается ему, когда Джека нет рядом, и Риз видит и одновременно с этим не видит в нем самого Джека. Он видит его лицо, слышит его голос, но эта улыбка не Джека. И взгляд тоже не Джека. Тимоти, без сомнения, знает, как играть свою роль и прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями на публике, которая и не догадывается о спектакле, но в такие редкие моменты Риз видит его. И у него противно екает сердце от ласковой, совсем не наигранной улыбки и теплого взгляда. Он улыбается в ответ, неловко смеется и спешит побыстрее улизнуть, подальше от мягкого тона и такого не-Джека. Но Тимоти продолжает приходить, а Риз все реже уходит. Они разговаривают почти каждый день ни о чем, пьют кофе в перерывах, Тимоти с удовольствием болтает о жуткой Пандоре и увлекательных приключениях на ней, Риз слушает во все уши, но по большей части, в разговорах только общие темы. Пейзажи, красоты, ужасы Пандоры, но ни слова о миссиях или целях. В какой-то мере Риз даже благодарен за это, он и так узнал о делах Джека куда больше, чем следовало бы.   
Долгие две недели пустых, но таких душевных разговоров, а потом двойник снова исчезает. Правда предварительно прощается, обнимая Риза чуть дольше приличного, советует больше не болеть и забавно подмигивает. Риз чувствует тоску, облегчение и замешательство в одном диком коктейле. Больше Тимоти он не видит. 

Но долго страдать по этому поводу не успевает. Выдаются сложные недели. На Пандоре с каждым днем дела все хуже и хуже, Джек понемногу выходит из себя и, откровенно говоря, Риз уже не знает, куда себя деть от постоянного напряжения. И волнения, причем даже не за себя. Джек может и проявляет повышенную агрессию ко всему окружающему, но ему, судя по всему, приходится не лучше своих жертв. Риз видит это, маленькие, почти незаметные изменения: слишком много кофе, слишком мало перерывов, бессонные ночи и нервные дни. Горы трупов вокруг первой личности Гипериона растут просто в геометрической прогрессии. Но Риз также видит, как Джек постоянно касается маски в нервном жесте, трет виски, ломает пальцы. Риз волнуется за него, хочет помочь, но все, что он может ─ заваривать все больше кофе, иногда осторожно массировать плечи и просто быть всегда под рукой.   
День бежит за днем, и дела после долгого кошмара все же идут в гору. Риз просто физически может чувствовать, как в присутствии Красавчика Джека снова можно дышать. Забавно, он, как оказалось, и не осознавал до конца, насколько тяжело было находиться рядом с Джеком эти долгие недели. А может и просто привык, но так или иначе, это был сложный период. Может быть, самый сложный из всех, что видел Риз? Не исключено, но загадывать страшно, с Джеком никогда не подгадать наверняка, так что Риз предпочитает не задумываться о классификации "самый" и "не самый". Обычно после такого включается закон подлости, наглядно показывая, насколько судить что-то как "самое" было глупой идеей. Ризу это не нужно. Риз просто наслаждается затишьем, надеется, что не перед бурей, и, впервые за долгие дни, украдкой улыбается в кулак, когда Джек спорит с кем-то по ту сторону коммуникатора о том, насколько продуктивнее идиотов могут быть скаги в роботостроении. В ответ ему с самым серьезным видом предлагают зашлакованых молотильников, и Джек долго смеется, а потом еще полдня пребывает в самом что ни на есть отличном расположении духа. 

Вечером Риз оказывается дома куда раньше привычного. Рабочий день у простых смертных только-только подходит к концу, Вона еще даже нет в квартире, и Риз рассеяно жует чипсы перед телевизором, ловя редкие моменты отдыха. Когда в последний раз он в такое время вообще уходил из офиса? Без календаря и не вспомнить, да и какая разница, лучше уж пользоваться случаем. Что Риз, собственно, и делает, потягиваясь на диване.   
Потом они с Воном болтают о ерунде за ужином, совсем как в старые добрые до повышения, Вон воодушевленно делится эмоциями после рабочего дня, рассказывает о каком-то психе из столовой, непроходимом идиоте с этажа и не забывает в перерывах жестикулировать настолько активно, что в итоге чуть не теряет очки. При всех плюсах уже-даже-не-новой должности, таких вечеров не хватает. Но Риз не позволяет себе долго думать о грустном. Мысль проскальзывает мельком и теряется, и вот они с Воном уже полчаса как смотрят какой-то глупый боевик родом с Эдема-5, где главный герой с комично шикарными волосами и голубейшими глазами расправляется с плохими и хорошими парнями на раз-два. Вечер проходит легко и незаметно.   
В кровать Риз отправляется в отличном настроении, для разнообразия даже не думая о том, что может пойти не так завтра. Это приятно, без сомнений, но сон никак не идет, и Риз ворочается на простынях. Черт бы побрал сбитое расписание и вынужденную привычку быть на ногах полночи, а сейчас еще и двенадцати нет. Ничего удивительного, что даже несмотря на общую усталость, организм все не желает засыпать. Смирившись с проигрышем здравого смысла над дурацкой привычкой, Риз включает прикроватный ночник и без особого интереса бродит по просторам эхо-нета, просматривая глупые видео с котиками и никому ненужные статьи. Он уже почти доходит до момента, когда можно попытаться заснуть хотя бы от скуки, но неожиданный звонок заставляет его подпрыгнуть в кровати. Неконтролируемое волнение отчего-то вспыхивает в груди еще до того, как палец тянется к кнопке "ответить", и Риз даже не удивляется, слыша на том конце голос Красавчика Джека. 

А потом обнаруживает себя практически на другом конце Гелиоса, в квартире на самом верхнем уровне станции. Место для Риза незнакомое, и он очень сомневается, что Джек тут живет. Слишком уж пусто кругом, как-то безлико, хотя шикарные апартаменты в целом заставляют Риза мысленно присвистнуть. Конечно, даже для одной ночи Красавчик Джек предпочитает масштаб, ничего удивительного. Риз уже давно привык к несчетным плакатам, статуям и прочим изображениям. Чего уж там, плакатами его комната была завалена еще задолго до личного знакомства с Джеком, и думая об этом, Риз каждый раз чувствует себя до ужаса неловко. Джеку этот факт польстил бы, но менее безумной это ситуацию не делало. По крайней мере, Директор всея Гипериона никогда не проявлял особого интереса к месту обитания своего секретаря, как и не часто водил к себе. Полем действия обычно становился офис, уже чего только не видавший. Стол в особенности. Чертов стол мерзкой геометрической формы с острыми углами и жесткой поверхностью, который Риз понемногу начинал ненавидеть всеми фибрами своей души, поясницы и ягодиц. Так что любая мягкая поверхность уже приятное разнообразие, и Риз совершенно точно не собирался жаловаться по этому поводу. Даже беря в расчет то, что сейчас была середина ночи, за плечами был тяжелый день, ну и все прочие мелочи. Не то чтоб он вообще рассматривал вариант ответить Джеку "нет".   
Риз не жалеет о потерянной ночи, только нервно переминается с ноги на ногу посреди огромной гостиной, пока Джек вполголоса переругивается с кем-то по коммуникатору. Риз не может разобрать слов, но тон ему не нравится. Кого там угораздило выводить Джека из себя в самый неподходящий момент? Риз мысленно посылает пару особо ласковых эпитетов в сторону несчастного или несчастной и после короткого колебания усаживается на диван, сложив руки на коленях. Подождать так подождать, сна все равно ни в одном глазу не только сейчас, но и ближайшие несколько часов.   
О каком сне вообще может идти речь в кровати размером с маленькую комнату, особенно когда Джек прижимает его запястья высоко над головой и предупреждающе шепчет "не шевелись". Риз цепляется пальцами за узорчатое изголовье кровати, позволяя Джеку самому разбираться с одеждой и всем прочим, вглядываясь в полумраке в его лицо, так привычно скрытое маской. Недаром говорится, что привлекает всегда именно то, что запретно. Это был как раз такой случай, мистическая маска Риза всегда просто завораживала, и целая туча слухов вокруг нее и того, что она скрывает, только подливали масла в огонь. Риз конечно сплетням этим не верил, но все больше и больше вопросов, что он бы никогда не решился задать, вертелись в голове. Однажды он спросил что-то совсем невинное, буквально мимоходом, но уже тогда Джек четко дал понять, что тема закрыта и открыта никогда не будет. Риз послушно захлопнул рот, но любопытства от этого ничуть не поубавилось.  
Сейчас в блеклом искусственном освещении бледная кожа на лице, казалось, подсвечивалась, и Риз совершенно не мог оторвать от нее взгляд. Риз вообще не мог оторвать взгляд от Красавчика Джека, нависшего сейчас над ним в недвусмысленной позе. От того, как он сводит брови на переносице, когда слышит едва заметное шипение Риза от проникновения и замирает, раз в жизни никуда не торопясь. Ризу кажется это непривычным, и он первый чуть двигает тазом, призывая к движению, и впивается в спинку кровати с такой силой, что витиеватый орнамент под правой рукой совершенно точно слегка прогибается. Джеку не приходится предлагать дважды. Он двигается резко, но тягуче-медленно, и Риз с трудом сдерживает рвущиеся из груди совсем уж неприличные звуки. Джек только беззлобно ухмыляется, глядя на его страдания, и касается губами губ в мягком жесте. Риз вовремя вспоминает, что они не в офисе, и с удовольствием стонет в голос, мельком думая о том, насколько же кровать лучше стола в кабинете. Будто услышав его мысли, Джек улыбается только шире, касается языком порта на виске, а рука Риза бесконтрольно цепляется за его плечо, обтянутое форменной желтой футболкой. И в панике замирает, когда до разморенного мозга происходящее доходит до конца, ловя в лице Джека какие-либо изменения. Которых не происходит, он, как ни в чем не бывало, смотрит на Риза в ответ и только несколько долгих мгновений спустя немного хмурится, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Риз бубнит неразборчивое извинение, но оно теряется где-то на полпути, переходя в стон. Риз не видит взгляда Джека, но отчетливо слышит: "Можешь прекратить ломать кровать", неловко разминает затекшую ладонь и удивленно втягивает носом воздух, когда чувствует под почти онемевшими пальцами чужую щеку. 

Возможно, называть сегодняшний день "неудачным" было поспешным решением. К примеру, сегодня обходится даже без синяков, сонно думает Риз, уже многим позже обматываясь желтым полотенцем после горячего душа по дороге к постели.

─ Пандора сожрет нас всех, Риз,─ в полусне шепчет Джек каким-то незнакомым тоном, и Риз замирает на месте. ─ Мне просто нужно было, ─ и не объясняя больше ничего, он поворачивается на другой бок, и дальше в тишине комнаты раздается только размеренное дыхание. 

Риз растерянно смотрит на мирно спящего Джека, пытаясь как-то переварить происходящее. Получается не очень, и он неловко падает на край постели, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые волосы, бездумно скользя взглядом по лицу Джека. Во сне оно непривычно спокойное, какое-то даже пустое, и Риз долго вглядывается в чёткий контур маски, никак не соображая, что именно во всей ситуации кажется ему из ряда вон выходящим.   
Он смотрит на свои руки, и осознание накрывает его слишком поздно.


End file.
